


Wounds

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drop your pants and spread your legs, dead last."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A sharp intake of air, almost like a hiss, brought all of the Uchiha's attention to his blond teammate that was coming up behind him. They had been assigned a simple mission to take some medicine to Yamin, a small village off in the east. Halfway there Team Seven had been ambushed and had split off into two groups. Kakashi (the strongest of the group) had taken the medicine and Sakura and bound off to the west, instructing the other two genins to continue towards the east and alert the delay.

They'd been running, for two hours when Naruto had spoke up in the painful sound. "What happened, dead last?" Sasuke shot backwards in a stop, expecting the enemy to have attacked unnoticed. Instead, Naruto was holding his thigh near a thorn bush.

"You bastard! You hit me with the bush!" The teen slid himself away from the prickly thorns. Taking a seat on a rock, the blond picked at his orange colored inner thighs for tiny thorns. "Shit! I'm bleeding, you asshole!"

"Don't be loud, idiot!" Sasuke hissed, going through his knapsack. "Drop you pants and spread your legs, dead last." He pulled out a first aid kit.

The blond reddened. "You pervert!"

"Ugh, not that way! I need to dress the wound quickly so we're not tracked." Sasuke bent to his knees in front of Naruto, ripping off the blond's sandals. Squeaking, Naruto glanced around frantically. He knew Sasuke was right. The shinobi following them had a nindog and, even though they'd ordered the animal to chase Kakashi, it didn't mean they hadn't changed their minds to get the other two as hostages. If Naruto was bleeding, he'd be leaving a very strong scent behind. So, Naruto loosened his zippers and dropped his pants before his rival, his teammate, and his best friend.  _This is so embarrassing..._

Leaning forward, Sasuke inspected the wound. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Crimson leaked from it in a slow trail down the blond's inner thigh and onto the rock. Unrolling enough bandage to wrap the boy's thigh, Sasuke ripped the needed part off the roll. "Put your leg on my shoulder."

"Why?"

"So I can wrap the thigh."

Understanding, Naruto placed his wounded leg on Sasuke's shoulder, getting the flesh completely up and open. Sasuke worked to rolling it and leaned in to make sure it was tight enough that it wouldn't leave a trail of blood. He was about to pull away and tell Naruto to dress quickly so they could continue to the village when a sly, lazy voice spoke up behind him. "Well, this is interesting. So daring, Sasuke. Never thought you had it in you."

"Had what, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's distant voice grew closer before she let out a loud scream that would certainly bring back the enemy.

Besides, it wasn't everyday that the loner Sasuke Uchiha was caught sitting between the inner thighs of another male, namely Naruto Uzumaki, with the blond's leg on his shoulder. Or with said leg dangling a pair of orange pants at the ankle.


End file.
